


【授翻】【Thesewt】纽特的本质

by hotaru980936



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotaru980936/pseuds/hotaru980936
Summary: 在他们还年幼时，Theseus总是保护着Newt。但随着他们年龄增长，他逐渐发觉他对於弟弟的感情已经超出兄弟的范围。





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Essence of Newt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390480) by [xenobia4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenobia4/pseuds/xenobia4). 



> 是写归国那篇作者的新篇!  
> 全文分成三章，分别讲述斯卡曼德兄弟三个时期的故事，提前预警第三章有车!!!有车!!!  
> 内有逐步黑化的Theseus。

夕阳将金色的光辉撒在小镇的翠绿山丘上，浓密的树木掩映着群山，像是深埋着秘密，即便是阳光也只能穿透最高处的几棵树丛。它作为一个天然的屏障让年幼的Newt Scamander被禁止进入那片森林—正如他母亲所说的那样。然而，更多时候，他的哥哥，Theseus会跟在他的身後，确保他有好好听从他们母亲的警告。Newt在社交上的笨拙与有时过於直接的反应导致他在各类的神奇动物与生物之间处的更加自在，而远离了人类的同伴，这让他的母亲与哥哥都有些不满。

 

虽然他们的母亲也非常喜欢动物，甚至有养过鹰头马身有翼兽，但一想到她最小的儿子只想和魔法生物待在一起，还是有一点令人担忧。

 

尽管如此，Newt还是很常自己一个人在户外找寻不同的生物，有时候甚至会发现受伤的生物，他会治疗它们直至康复。在他八岁时，他发现了一只被遗弃的丶病恹恹的猫狸子幼崽，他将它带了回家，请求他的母亲帮忙照顾它，让它能够恢复健康，然而那可怜的猫狸子最後没能撑过那个晚上，Newt为此哭了三天，无法理解他究竟做错了什麽，害这只小东西失去性命。

 

他的母亲试图要向他解释有时候对於某些生物的情况他们也回天乏术，无论他们多麽努力也不一定能救的了，但Newt最後躲进了他哥哥的房间里，并把自己锁进了衣柜中。那时Theseus刚好从霍格沃茨回家过圣诞节，有办法把自己的弟弟哄出来，或者，是他把自己哄进去衣柜里，和他的小弟弟一起在里面坐了好几个小时。

 

自从Newt能说话和走路以来，他就一直不太喜欢和任何人有肢体接触，甚至如果是被陌生人触摸，会让这孩子陷入歇斯底里的状态。所以当Theseus和他的弟弟紧邻着坐在黑暗的衣柜里时，他甚至无法向Newt伸出手，他害怕会让他的弟弟更加陷入恐慌。於是，他用在学校里学到的各种咒语来分散他的注意力，例如:烟火丶动物剪影。

 

正是後者让Newt终於笑了起来。

 

经过几次的魔法之後，Newt倒在他哥哥的怀里，拥抱着他。

 

这样的反应瞬间让年长的Scamander退缩了。

 

Newt一直都讨厌着肢体接触，即便是他们的母亲试图要拥抱他，他都会主动推开。

 

虽然Theseus总是认为弟弟是他的责任，然而就在那一天，他的保护欲开始转变为占有欲—这是甚至他当时也没有意识到的情感。

 

他第一年在魔法部的训练结束後，回到家中放假，他的母亲在家里迎接他，然而他的弟弟显然是不在家。这是自从他出去工作之後，第一次回到家里，他的母亲有一百零一个问题想要问他，想要知道每一个细节，他几乎被问了一个多小时的问题。

 

房子外，太阳正开始落下山，透过窗户投下的阴影引起了他母亲的注意。

 

"准备好要出门了吗?我在想Newton愿不愿意帮忙把鹰头马身有翼兽围起来喂饭，"她看向她的大儿子，他正抬起眉毛环顾四周。

 

"噢!他可能还在外面瞎晃—你知道你弟弟是什麽个性。"

 

他们从木桌上站起，Theseus笑了笑，他跟着母亲走出前门，门板摇晃地打开，然後又砰的一声关上，铰链嘎吱作响。

 

在外面的门廊上，她喊着Newt的名字，然而几分钟过去了，他们谁也没听到任何声响，没有什麽踩过草地的动静，暗示着那孩子的归来。

 

她叹了口气，转向她的儿子，"Theseus，你能去找找你的弟弟吗?只要你在附近，他总会现身。"

 

"他真是一点也没变。"Thesues咯咯笑着，他的母亲也笑了出来。

 

"完全没有，不过我真想知道他为什麽在外面待到这麽晚，他明明知道你今天会回家。"她看向他，"你不会介意的，对吗?"

 

他摇了摇头，"要找我那像老鼠的小弟弟吗?当然不会。"他看到他妈妈的表情後笑了出来。

 

看着他母亲有些不满的表情，他走下门廊，沿着泥土路走，然後进入了杂草丛中。即使Newt知道不要穿过森林的边界进入其中，他仍然偶尔会冒险进入森林，通常会与他试图互动的各色动物与生物产生新的邂逅。

 

当Theseus来到Newt经常出没的地方时，他想起这里就是他的小弟弟与一只格林迪洛[注1]交朋友的河边，只要Theseus靠得太近，那只生物就会变的很凶猛。每次都是Newt让它冷静下来，并在与它告别之後，走近Theseus身边，在走经他的哥哥时对他露出微笑，然後踏上回家的路途，而那只格林迪洛消失在混浊的水中之前，会对着Theseus吐一口水。

 

推开最後一枝树丛，Theseus仍没有看见Newt，他脸上的表情突然就变了。

 

除了这里以外，他知道他弟弟唯一能去探险的地方就是森林了，连Newt都知道这个地方是禁止他进入的。仅仅是想到他的弟弟穿越了边界进入了无与伦比的危险当中，就让Theseus陷入了一阵恐慌之中—魔法部的人曾经尝试过要测试他能够承受多大的恐惧，然而没有成功，虽然这种模拟试验可以左右他的心智，但是没有任何事物能够比他弟弟的幸福为他的心带来更多的恐惧。

 

他的思路此时把他带到了森林的入口，无尽的黑暗散落在他面前。

 

"Newt!"他大声喊道，希望能够从别的地方听到回应，而不是从里面传出声音—或者说至少有点回应都好。

 

"你知道的，如果你现在不回家的话妈妈会找你麻烦的!"他等待着回应，尽管如此，仍一无所获，他身上每一丝本能都在推着他进入森林，因为他感觉到他的弟弟就在那边的树林里。

 

夕阳几乎无法渗透树木的面纱，只留下一片黑暗与不祥的景象。他拿出了他的魔杖，喊了路默思，点亮了穿透树林丶从视野中逐渐消失的黯淡泥土路。他把灯光照在地上，分辨出地上小小的鞋印，他心里毫不怀疑认为那是Newt的，所有的推测都向着他去了。

 

他又喊了一遍他弟弟的名字，这次他尽他所能地喊得更大声些。他的注意力集中在那些脚印上，沿着小径一路向前走去，几乎要跑起来了。

 

当脚印突然消失时，他停了下来。

 

高频率的咯咯笑声在他周围回响着，他急忙转过身，照亮他身後，但除了一片黑暗之外什麽都没看见。

 

"Newt?"从小径上传来更多的咯咯笑声。

 

虽然他的判断力很好，他还是迈开脚步离开了象徵着最後一丝安全的树木旁，他的靴子踩在地上的树叶和树枝发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响。他听到更多咯咯笑的声音，这次的声音也更大了，随着他小心翼翼地向前走，声音越来越清晰，越来越明显。当他的魔杖尖端的灯光照在树上时，他的眼睛捕捉到了远处照在一张脸上的苍白光芒。

 

"Newt?"他慢慢地向前移动，侧耳倾听着周围的声音，敏锐地意识到前面发生了什麽。他听到更多的笑声，紧接着是搔刮的声音。

 

灯光照在他那十岁弟弟熟悉的身影上。

 

本应该是宽慰的气氛瞬间被恐惧和慌乱取代。

 

Newt背靠着一根树干坐在地上，他闭着眼睛，头倒向一边，一根小小的棍状物从他衬衫衣领上露了出来，然而，那不是他昏迷的兄弟身体的一部份，而是一堆在他身上爬来爬去的生物。

 

三只食童怪[注2]正围绕着他。

 

一只爬上了他的肩膀，另一只在他的腿上，而第三只正盯着他看，它黄色的眼睛和尖锐的牙齿只让人联想到恶梦。就在一瞬间，它向Theseus发射了一个小小的喷射物，他马上跳到另一边去，丢了一个击退咒，把那个生物向後击飞。这个动静马上引起了另外两只的注意，它们马上舍弃了他的弟弟，一只朝Theseus过来，而另一只向他发射了飞镖。他又丢出了一个铁甲咒，飞镖撞上了护盾之後被弹飞到别处去，而朝他冲过来的那只猛地撞上了护盾，发出了一声尖锐的叫声。

 

"我们的。"刚刚发射飞镖的那只用萦绕在心头的声音模仿着人类的语言说话。

 

"不，"Theseus用魔杖指着它，"是我的。"没给它再次攻击的机会，Theseus喊了一个切割咒，把那只食童怪一分为二。而刚刚冲向它的那只又跑回来了，看到自己的弟兄被分成两截，它怒瞪着Theseus，发出嘶嘶声，然後就跑进了周围黑暗的森林中。

 

一旦威胁被平息，Theseus放下了他的魔杖，他的心脏在胸膛里猛烈地跳动着，他跌跌撞撞地走向他的小弟弟，当他颤抖的双手伸向Newt的脸颊时，他跌在他的身前。看到它弟弟脖子上插着飞镖，他把飞镖拔了出来，表情痛苦地看着一条细细的血流流进Newt衬衫的领子里。他注视着Newt的脸庞，眼里燃烧着怒火。

 

"Newt?醒醒，Newt，快醒来。"他用手抚摸着他弟弟的头发。

 

Newt的眼睛紧紧眯了起来，发出了一声呻吟，他朦胧地睁开眼睛，看到了他哥哥的脸，对着熟悉的面庞虚弱地微笑着。

 

"The—seus"他低声说道，嘴唇向上翘起，"那个音乐很美。"这是他唯一说的话，然後他的头就向前倒下，被他的兄长接住了。

 

Theseus把他往前拉，用双臂环抱着他。

 

"我想是的，Newt。"他站了起来，带着他的弟弟，他让Newt把头靠在他的肩膀上。走回到小径上，沿着它一步步走出去，太阳此时已经完全下山了，他只能靠着鞋子踩在泥土上发出的声音确定自己有走在小径上。一看见天空，他就松开了对Newt的怀抱，Newt呻吟着，紧紧地靠在他身上。

 

回到了家，他的母亲从坐着的门廊上站了起来。

 

"我发现他在田里睡着了。"Theseus在他母亲发问前就先说了话。

 

Theseus从她身旁走过进入屋里，她笑了笑，"那麽，我只好自己去圈住那些鹰头马身有翼兽喂食它们了，除非你愿意帮帮你可怜的妈妈。"

 

"我会考虑的。"

 

他走上通往卧室的木头楼梯，他母亲的回应使他发笑。他拐过转角，来到了位在走廊尽头的Newt的房间，他用脚把门推开，使得门吱吱作响。

 

Newt的房间里充满着Newt曾经见过或读过的各种生物素描，画得很粗糙，很明显是个孩子画出来的，不过每一种生物都能辨认出来。在窗边的一个大玻璃瓶里，有一只小蜥蜴正在里面的泥土和树枝下休息着，这让Theseus不禁想知道Newt把这只爬行生物关在里面多久了。

 

当Theseus把Newt放在床上时，Newt动了动身子。Theseus从他身下抽出了被子，给Newt盖好了被子，用手指拨弄着他弟弟打结的头发。然後他弯下了腰，转身离开前，在Newt的额头亲了一下。

 

一阵沙沙声让他停下了脚步站在门口，他回头越过肩膀看见Newt坐了起来，他的眼睛正向前看着，膝盖蜷缩在胸前。

 

Theseus深吸了口气，走近他的弟弟，此时Newt的脸正泛着淡淡的粉色。

 

他跪了下来，看着他，等待着。如果要说他对他的弟弟有多了解的话，在他想要讲话时或不论他想不想讲话时，总是Newt会先开口。这阵沉默持续了几分钟，Theseus的注意力在房间里转来转去，而Newt则是只盯着床上的某个地方。

 

"你是不是...生我的气了?"Newt小声的声音刺破了沉默的面纱。

 

有那麽一会儿，Theseus怀疑自己是不是听错了，但当Newt又安静下来时，他知道自己必须要给出一个答案。他叹了口气，垂下肩膀，他坐到他弟弟身边，让床有些下陷，他弟弟明显紧张了起来。

 

"我永远不会生你的气。"Newt的眼睛直勾勾地望着他，虽然他尽量避开自己的脸。"不过，你吓坏我了，你做了你自已知道不该做的事情。"

 

他看着Newt开始把玩着被子上一根松掉的线，"我不是故意的..."

 

"我知道。"他把手放在Newt头上，揉乱了他的头发，这让Newt很困扰。"你让我急疯了，但我绝对不会让你发生任何意外的。"

 

他张开双臂环抱着Newt的肩膀，把他的头拉向自己的胸膛，Newt有些紧张，但并没有试图要挣开，而是盯着他哥哥的左臂。

 

"你有告诉妈妈吗?"

 

"没，她没必要为任何事情焦急，她太老了—她如果知道的话心脏可能会衰竭。"

 

他听到Newt发出了哼声，笑了笑。

 

"这可不太好。"

 

这是第一次，Newt把自己压在他怀里，抓住了他的衬衫。Theseus双手都环抱着Newt，紧紧地抱着他，把自己的脸颊贴在Newt头上，然後闭上了眼睛。过了一会儿，Newt的呼吸开始变得深沉而缓慢，他的身体在他进入睡眠时放松了。

 

Theseus又更紧地抱了抱他，然後吻了一下他的头顶，就在那一刻，他终於向自己承认，Newt是他的，不是别人的。他是他弟弟唯一信任的人，唯一一个他愿意碰触和依赖的人—Newt是他的，如果失去他的话他会死去的。

 

Newt是他的—只能是他的。

 

TBC.

 

注1:格林迪洛(Grindylow)是一种长着犄角的绿色水怪，是一种黑魔法生物。这种具有攻击性的生物既攻击麻瓜也攻击巫师。但人鱼已经将它们驯服，把它们养作宠物。身体呈绿色，长着绿色的牙齿，头上带有犄角。滚带落长着非常长的手指，这些手指尽管抓东西时颇为有力，却很容易折断。

注2:食童怪(Erkling)是一种类似於绿仙的生物，比地精大，平均有三英尺高，长着尖长脸，特别喜欢小孩的味道。食童怪发出的刺耳的咯咯叫声会让小孩听得入神。它们用这种方法引诱小孩离开他们的监护人，然後吃掉他们。


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 圣诞节的时光唤起了旧时的回忆。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全文分成三章，分别讲述斯卡曼德兄弟三个时期的故事，提前预警下章有车!!!有车!!!内有逐步黑化的Theseus与肉桂卷Newt。  
> 此章有Newt被他人性/骚/扰情节，会让你想剁掉那个人的手，注意避雷。

在Newt十五岁时，Theseus开始意识到自己被他所吸引着。

Newt从霍格沃茨回来度过圣诞假期，Theseus也能回来和家人一同过节，而不是像过去三年那样只能留在魔法部里。为了庆祝两个儿子都回家了，他们的母亲和她的几个好友丶Theseus的两位仍住在这个地区的朋友一起举办了聚会。所以当Theseus在圣诞节这天回到家时，受到了他的儿时玩伴Valistair和她母亲三位好友的欢迎，不过他不知道她们的名字。他穿过房子，发现他的母亲正在厨房里做好了一批蜜糖馅饼，他和母亲打过招呼，她让Theseus也来帮忙。

然而当他因为咒语不小心出了意外导致面粉袋爆炸，满身都是面粉时，他的母亲感到非常愉悦，第一次觉得他睽违三个月以来的回家是如此的美好。他的羊毛背心和细条纹西装裤上全是面粉，於是他的母亲挥了挥手让他离开，建议他去把自己弄乾净，至少在客人面前要像样点。

在他离开厨房前，他询问起他还没见到面的弟弟。

"在楼上他的房间里，记得要让他知道你回来了，也许能让他和现实中的人来往。"

Theseus弯起嘴唇，穿过了餐厅的门，里面有一条狭窄的仆人用楼梯，可以通往楼上和一个地下储藏室。老旧的楼梯每走一步就发出吱吱嘎嘎的声响，在上楼的过程中，他拿出了他的魔杖，对自己施了一个旋风咒，把面粉从他的衣服上吹散，他到达楼梯顶端时，把魔杖塞回原处。那扇通往走廊的门很窄，一打开它门栓就发出刺耳的声音。

此时他站在Newt的房间外面，门半开着，他能听到里面传来小小的吱吱声。

"没关系，过来吧，"Newt的声音传到走廊上，然後是一阵吱吱声。Theseus把手掌放在门上，缓慢又安静地推开了门。

在打开的窗户前，Newt正在用一小块布包裹住一只金探鸟的细腿，就是它发出了吱吱的叫声。

"你要这里待到你康复，所以别离开树，好吗?"小鸟看向他，大声地叽叽喳喳着，"别跟我来这套。"他把布包裹好，收回了手。小鸟竖起羽毛，试图要咬住自己的翅膀。这时Theseus才注意到原来是为了防止这只鸟继续用它的喙戳自己，才会先用那块布凑合着绑住它。

看到他的弟弟认真地照顾着这个小家伙，Theseus发现自己忍不住的在微笑。

他轻轻地敲了敲门，引起了Newt和金探鸟的注意。一看见他，小鸟就鼓起羽毛，跳出窗外，回到了离窗台只有一英寸远的白雪覆盖的树枝上。当Newt转向他时，Theseus才意识到自己正盯着他看。

离Theseus最後一次看见他弟弟已经将近两年了，每当他设法抽出时间回家时，Newt总是待在霍格沃茨，这让他非常沮丧。他最後一次见到他时，Newt身高还只有一米五，那时他的犬齿还在生长，他的四肢对他的身体来说还太长了。现在，他已经长到178厘米了，但他的手臂还是那麽瘦，他仍然在长身高，变的又高又苗条。正午的阳光透过窗户照了进来，照得他的红发似火，也照亮了他的五官，脸上每一个雀斑都闪闪发亮着，影子衬出了他下颚的轮廓和他高高的颧骨。

一股奇异的热量开始从Theseus的胸口散出。

那是他自己的弟弟，他知道这种感觉是不对的，但是此时他就在那里，沐浴在阳光下，让他不禁想着:Newt是如此美丽。

"妈妈说你要到晚饭时间才会回家的。"Newt说了话，把Theseus的注意力从他的思绪中吸引回来。

"噢，我想说我能早点到，帮忙布置，"他一口气说完，说话的时候有些慌张失措，对着房间东张西望着。这不是任何一个人尤其是Newt平常看到Theseus在外人面前会表现的样子，让他有些刷新对Theseus的印象。而这是Theseus人生中难得想要感谢他弟弟的时候，因为他没办法像解读各种生物那样读懂人的表情和肢体语言。"你应该要去楼下，见见妈妈的朋友们，我很肯定她们会想看看你。"

Newt耸了耸肩，看向一旁，"他们每个人都在谈论和询问一些毫无意义的事情，我真的不懂这一切有什麽意义。"

这样的回答让Theseus叹了口气，他走进房间里，到他弟弟身旁，Newt的肩膀低垂着，好像是为了让自己显得更渺小。"如果妈妈看到你在和人来往的话，她会很开心的。"又一次地，Newt耸肩。Theseus把手放在他的肩上，"至少如果你愿意尝试一下，我会很高兴的。"

Newt皱起眉头沉思着，沉默片刻後，Newt和他一起走了出来并说:"可是我一个人也不认识。"

这让年长的斯卡曼德咯咯笑了起来，把Newt乱糟糟的头发从他脸上拨开，"那你是连自己的亲哥哥都不认识囉?"Newt发出一阵几乎听不见的呻吟，但仍很明显。他用手指抚摸着Newt的头发，手掌扶着他的脖子和下巴，把他弟弟的头抬起，尽管如此，Newt的眼神还是偏向一边。

"你认识Valistair和Marius，"他说的是他母亲邀来的他的两位好友。听到这些名字，Newt咬紧了牙关，似乎想起了以前的回忆。"还有，我也想听听你在霍格沃茨的事迹，所以我不会给你选择的权利。"他大笑着，弄乱了Newt的头发，让他的弟弟恼怒地把他的头拉开。

Newt挫败地垂下了肩膀，这让Theseus很满意。

"现在，走吧。"他拉着他弟弟的手，把他带到门口。

他们正在通往大厅的楼梯上，这时Newt突然僵硬了起来，眼睛盯着楼梯，"我还是搞不明白为什麽你和妈妈都要这麽固执地装出一副死板的样子。"

这个言论让Theseus大笑了起来，"等你长大了，就会明白的，相信我。"

在下楼梯的途中，Theseus松开了他弟弟的手，帮他拉挺了他的背心，到达了楼梯底端，他们站在大门前。当他们的出现让在休息室里的三位母亲的好友注意到时，他们俩被热烈欢迎了。

"Theseus!你的母亲告诉过我们你在魔法部表现的有多好了，"其中一位中年妇女大声地说，朝他挥了挥手，她的眼尾因为长年微笑而有些皱纹，褐色的头发里散落着几根灰白的头发，"我们听说你即将成为一名傲罗了。"

年长的斯卡曼德笑着点了点头，"已经在准备了，希望能越快越好。"

三个女人轻声笑了起来。

"好吧，总之恭喜你，"女人笑容满面地说，她喝了一小口酒，推测是白兰地。两兄弟正要转身离开时，她突然开口把他们叫住，"和你一起的是谁，亲爱的?"刹那间，Newt全身都僵住了，他正试图要躲在他越来越高的哥哥身後。

"那是Newton吗?"其中一位女士大声说着，倾身盯着Theseus，他自己都没意识到他正试着要护着他弟弟。

"噢，你已经长成这麽一个英俊的年轻人啦，是吗?"她笑着，对他挥了挥手，示意他靠过来点。Theseus把手放在Newt的肩膀上，似乎是要给予他一点安慰，引导他向前走。

"你在霍格沃茨的课上得如何啊?"她问道，身体向前倾过来，Newt变得伸手可及，她马上抓住他的手臂。

"都很好，就是...学校。"他低声咕哝着，目不转睛地盯着女人放在他前臂上的手。

经过几分钟令人不自在的摧残下，三位女士分享了她们过去在魔法学校里的经历，彼此笑得开怀，这给了Newt一个完美的机会，让他可以融回背景，向他的哥哥求助，但却发现Theseus不见了，他皱起眉头，回到楼梯那，他想要回去自己的房间里，虽然他知道如果他真的踏上楼梯的话，他的哥哥又会被派来把他抓回去。

如果他到外面去的话，完全可以避免与人群接触，虽然也许他的哥哥会理解他，但另外一个不赞成的声音又会出现，来自他的妈妈。由於他的意志把他拉向另一个方向，他发现自己穿过了房子走进了温室，谢天谢地，这里没有人。

温室里大部分的空间都被各种植物占据了:葡萄藤沿着窗框生长，阳光透过窗户照亮了整个空间，泛出一片绿色和金色的光芒。即使是那些铁器丶螺旋楼梯和研磨桌上也都覆盖着藤蔓和树叶，周围的金属椅背上也是如此。在他们还小的时候，他们的母亲负责照顾温室，总是会确保葡萄藤有修剪好，家具都整洁有序，给各种各样的鸟的喂食器里都会塞满种子和幼虫，这让其他东西都被他忽略了，这是Newt很喜欢的部分，也是他发现自己兴趣所在的地方，每当他的母亲有客人来造访时，他都会强迫自己待在温室里——而不是他的房间。

也许正是这个原因，他的妈妈不再过来照料这个房间，彷佛是要给他的儿子一种安全感，这种安全感是他在植物和其他生物的生命中迫切需要的。

仅仅只是看着如此过度繁荣的景象就带给他一种平静的感觉。

他走到窗前，把葡萄藤推开，凝视着窗外，从窗户可以看到房子的後面，有一只鹰头马身有翼兽躺在雪地里，它把头缩进了翅膀里，沐浴在午後的阳光下。当他看见它睁开眼睛，晃晃头然後侧着身子让覆盖着它羽毛的雪落下时，一个微笑爬上了他的脸庞。它往後一滚并张开翅膀，然後又翻了回来，站起来，抖了抖身体让雪花四散，最後它又伸展了一次，开始轻快地小跑了起来，然後伸出翅膀飞向空中，离开了窗户能看到的范围。

一阵脚步声引起了他的注意。

他以为会是他的哥哥被派来找他，转过身去，看到的却是他哥哥的老同学和朋友Marius，熟悉的景象使Newt紧张了起来，下意识地後退一步。

"哈罗，Newt，"高大魁梧的男人边走进温室边说，他环顾四周，看到被藤蔓覆盖的窗户和锈迹斑斑的金属家具。"你有看到你哥哥吗?"Newt摇了摇头，盯着老旧的螺旋楼梯。年长的男人朝他过来，走到他身旁，凝视着窗外。

"你最近过得如何?你喜欢你的课程吗?"Marius转过身面向他，看着最年幼的斯卡曼德拒绝看向他，他只点了点头。

"你现在是几年级了?"

"五年级。"回答的声音很平静。

Marius点点头以示了解，"五年级，所以你现在...十六岁了?"

"十五。"

再一次的，Marius又点了头。他望着温室的门口，深深地吸了口气，然後又长长地吐气。随着他的目光回到了Newt身上，他的手抚摸着Newt的手臂，让少年缩了回去。

"你现在变得很漂亮了，你知道吗?"Marius说着，一边伸手把Newt的头发拨到耳朵後面。"再过几年，就没有一个单身男子能够忍住不喜欢上你了。"他俯下身，对着Newt的耳朵呼气，"你只要记住，你一直都很吸引我。"

他摸上了Newt的大腿根部，并隔着裤子摩擦着他。Newt耸起肩膀，手指紧握成拳，当他感觉到Marius的嘴触向他的耳下时，他努力要把身子缩起来。"请停下来，"他说，闭上眼睛，紧紧抓住Marius的胸口，想把他推开。

"你知道你跟我一样的，早就想要这样了。"Marius回答着，把他推向後面，靠在窗户上，藤蔓被压在他的背上。

他俯下身，嘴紧贴着Newt的脖子，当他的手完全解开了Newt的衬衫时，他啃咬着Newt的皮肤，一只手抚摸着他的胸前，另一只手滑进了裤腰带里。Newt抓住他的肩膀，告诉他停下来，并试图要推开他，但失败了。Marius向他的耳朵吹了口气，紧紧压着Newt，摩擦着他们的腿跟。

"你到底在干什麽?"Theseus的声音突然之间响彻整个房间。

Marius立刻放下双手，笔直地站了起来，他的目光落在年幼的斯卡曼德僵硬而满是泪水的脸上，试图要作出回答。

"Theseus，我可以解释。"他说的同时慢慢举起双手。

"给我离他远点， **现在立刻** ，"Theseus的声音严厉而苛刻，他抽出魔仗，指着那个他以前称之为朋友的人。Marius从Newt身边向後退了几步，手仍然举着，转过身来面对另一个人。

"给我一个理由，为什麽我不能就这样结束你的生命。"他话里的紧绷感让Marius呼吸变浅了，甚至连Newt也试图要把自己从他身旁推开，蹲了下来，尽可能让自已看起来渺小点。

Marius把双手放在身前，两手对着Theseus的魔仗，像是要保护自己。"冷静点，Theseus，我们是多年的朋友。"他试图平静地说话，但声音里仍带着颤抖。

这番话让Theseus走近了他，脚步艰难，魔仗还握在手里，"朋友?"他沙哑地说，他那只空着的手紧紧纂住Marius的衬衫领子，他的魔仗尖端压在那个人的下巴下面。"我应该让你去和死神 **交配** 。"

他的注意力转向Newt，那孩子蜷曲着身子，靠在窗户上，双手捂着耳朵，然後又把注意力放在Marius身上。他的每一根神经都在告诉着自己要他惩罚那个人对他弟弟的所作所为；然而，当他看到Newt不仅仅因为Marius而颤抖，也因为Theseus的反应而发抖时，他忍住了。他的弟弟痛恨暴力——甚至如果他看过Theseus多年来为魔法部做过的工作，他可能再也不会再和他说话了。

这是他永远不想让他弟弟知道的一面。

"出去，"他的声音低沉而严厉，他转过身来，改变了他们的姿势，把Marius向後推向温室的门口，"如果我在我的人生中再次见到你，那将会是你能呼吸的最後一口气。"没有任何迟疑或警告，他丢出一个击退咒，把Marius向後击飞出门外，然後又是一个咒语，门砰的一声关上，手把因力道而发出喀哒喀哒的声响。

他下巴仍绷的紧紧的，心脏在胸膛里砰砰直跳。他放下魔仗，把它塞回背心里。

深深地吸了气，在转身走向Newt蜷缩着的窗边时松了口气。他向Newt走过来，脚步轻盈，尽管愤怒仍渗透着他的身体。一靠近Newt，他就蹲了下来，将手臂放在膝盖上。

"没事了，Newt。"他伸出手来。

Newt慢慢地把手从耳朵上放下来，眼睛斜视着面前摊开的手掌，当他把手伸进他哥哥的手里时，他的手仍在颤抖着。Theseus紧紧地抓住他然後站了起来，也把他拉了起来。他把手放在Newt的脸旁，拇指摩擦着他的脸颊，而Newt盯着他的胸膛。

Theseus的表情紧绷而痛苦，脑里闪过一个问题，这个问题他一点也不想知道答案，但他仍需要知道。深吸了一口气，尽可能平静地问道:"Marius什麽时候开始对你毛手毛脚的?"

Newt的双眸睁得大大的，身体仍颤抖着。整个空间顿时陷入沉默，Theseus不知道Newt是否能听到他的心脏因听到预期的答案时怦怦直跳的声响。

"04年的夏天，"Newt用几乎听不到的低语说着。

听到这个回答，Theseus瞬间变的僵硬，眉头皱起，眼睛发热。

1904年的夏天，是Theseus在霍格沃茨的第五年，他丶Marius和Valistair当时16岁，在开学前的一个夏天，他们一同练习各种咒语丶并在附近的森林里赛跑。他记得当时Valistair猛地撞在一棵树上时，他和Marius都笑了。他的扫帚四处乱飞，把他的鼻子打断了，於是他们回到了Theseus的家里，他的母亲重新乔正了他朋友的鼻子，同时斥责了他们三人跑进森林里。对他来说，那个夏天是完美的时光。

当时Newt要不待在房子後面的田地里，不然就是躲在自己的房间里。某些时候，Marius也会评论年幼的斯卡曼德的古怪性格，但这并不是Theseus过去从各种人那里听到过的评论。他的弟弟是有些奇怪，但他还很年幼，他那时才七岁。

...Newt才七岁。

Theseus把Newt拉到自己身边，双臂环上他，把他拉进一个紧紧的怀抱中，让Newt即使试图挣扎也没办法推开。

Theseus的手抚上Newt的背，他的脸贴在弟弟的肩膀上时，他的脸皱了起来，一滴眼泪掉了下来，消失在Newt肩膀上的衬衫里。"你为什麽从来不告诉我?"他低声说着，声音紧绷。

"我以为你会生我的气。"Newt温和地说。

他的声音里毫无感情，足以让Theseus发疯了。

他把他往後拉，把手放在Newt的肩膀上，手指紧压入棕色的衬衫。"我永远不会生你的气，我已经告诉过你了。"当另一滴泪从他的脸颊滑落时，他的脸扭曲了起来，"你为什麽不相信我?"

回答这个问题时，他看到Newt脸上和眼眸里都泛起了红光，"因为Marius是你最好的朋友，而我...不想...夺走它。"他结结巴巴地说着，整个身体都僵硬着，眼睛睁得大大的，仍然盯着他哥哥的胸膛。他的心大声地跳着，泪水从他的泪腺中流了出来，他甚至都没注意到。

Theseus的手从他的肩膀移动到他的脸庞两边，强迫他抬起头，与他眼神交会，同时他用拇指拭去他的眼泪。"你是我唯一在乎的人，Newt，"他这麽说的同时望进Newt的眼里，试图让他明白，"你明白吗?"在Newt的眼里，他能看到困惑与犹豫。

罔顾一切逻辑，他弯下身子，将嘴唇贴在他弟弟的上面，他能感觉到Newt在明显的震惊中身体变的僵硬，但他并不在乎。

Newt是他的。

他们还是孩子时他就知道了，如果在他有机会前就有人来夺走Newt的话，那麽他会迎向末日。

他退了开来，抓住Newt的头发，把他们的额头压在一起，呼出一口气。

"如果有人伤害了你，告诉我。懂吗?"他看着Newt的眼睛，惊讶地发现他也回望着他。

虽然究竟是带着恐惧还是不确定，他没办法辨别。

过了一下子，Newt点了点头，Theseus呼了一口气，他甚至没意识到自己刚刚正憋着气。他发出一阵奇怪的笑声，然後抓住Newt的头，再次亲吻他。尽管他知道这是不对的，他的心怦怦直跳地告诉他，但当他感觉到Newt的回应时，他的心突然平静了下来。

他们站在那儿。

在温室的中央，Theseus的双臂环抱着他弟弟的背，将他拉近，他们相互亲吻着。

Newt爱上了那个年长的男人，让Theseus完全掌控了一切。即使Theseus的心在向他叫嚣着，让他停下来，他还是坚定地站着，加深了那个吻，把舌头探进了Newt嘴里。

这时Theseus才知道。

一等Newt成年，他就会来把他带走。

他会带走他，真正地把他变成他的。

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 喜欢的话记得留下红心让我知道你喜欢它，留下蓝手让更多人看见它，孤单的译者需要评论的滋润，感恩。  
> 您的任何回应都是对我最大的鼓励<3  
> 诸君情人节快乐!!!


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theseus终於得到了他一直以来渴望的东西。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家期待已久的车来了，上车前提醒，此车结尾微be，这是此作者一贯的现实作风(见苦味车归国)。

在那件事情之後的隔年开始，Theseus经常地出现在他弟弟的生活中。每当Newt从学校休假回来时，他一定会从魔法部的工作里抽出时间陪他，即使一次只有几天。每一次，他都会用一个亲吻和拥抱来迎接他的弟弟——很多时候这都让Newt有些焦虑；年长的斯卡曼德知道其实不是行为本身导致焦虑，而是身体接触这件事。

当Newt在六年级被退学时，他已经完全无法接受和人接触了，退学这件事对他来说是一个敏感的话题，他拒绝讨论这件事，即使Albus  
Dumbledore为了让他留在学校做了很大的努力。Theseus花了很多时间试图要让Newt解释原因，他拒绝相信Newt需要对於危及别的学生的生命负任何责任；然而，他的弟弟仍旧不肯让步，坚持着他自己有错。

在他被退学後不久，Newt就离开了他们母亲的家，很可能是因为每当他们处在同一个空间时，他们的母亲总是忍不住说出那些充满负罪感的评论，以及低沉的气氛。

他在一个龙的保护区担任照护员，很快地他在那里找到了驯服那些强大的龙的优势，他是唯一能够让保育种挪威脊背龙冷静下来的人，这只龙被带来这里的几年前被马戏团拿来作为表演用途，因此它对於任何想要接近它的人都充满攻击性，并且伤害了好几个想要靠近检查它的伤口和疤痕的自然资源保护主义者。

Newt并非是毫发无损地出来的，但他比起其他人都好上很多。只有在他的胸口留下一处大面积的烧伤和手臂上的一道伤口，他成功地让这头野兽在足够长的时间下保持冷静，以便让医护人员处理它的伤口，也能在它身上施放追踪咒以免他设法跑出栅栏。几周後，这只巨龙才终於恢复如初能够回到它的故乡，与此同时，Newt被指派去探望它，并且赢得它的信任，为了要在几个星期的准备期之後能更顺利地运送它。

在保护区的那段时间里，Newt和另外一位自然资源保护者一起租了间小公寓，她是个和他哥哥年龄相仿的女人，她觉得自己对於雇用的员工——一个年轻的少年负有一些责任，加上她过去是房东的好友，所以能够说服房东租个房间给一位勉强成年的少年。

当他的哥哥来访时，已经是1914年8月中旬了，第一次世界大战正如活如荼地开打中，在德国通过比利时攻打法国之後，英国也加入了战局。

经过了一整日漫长的工作，Newt回到了他的公寓。两只秘鲁毒牙龙在围栏里发生了地盘纠纷，当时这两只年轻雄性龙已经进入了青春期，而它们又已经在同个围栏里共处了好几个月了，每个人都花了大半个晚上的时间试图要把这两只龙分开来，不让它们互相残杀，然而直到Newt手无寸铁地踏入它们的领地中，情况才有了改善。他用一种模仿求偶的叫声分散了这两只雄性青年龙的注意力，让其他人能够趁机将较年长的那只龙引离开这个围栏，到另一个空的那里去。

当较年轻的那只意识到这个叫声并不是来自於别只龙时，它攻击了这个17岁的孩子，手臂和腿上都多了好几处的伤口之後，Newt在被困在树林中的情况下平息了这只龙的怒火。最後当其他人来到时，这只毒牙龙在Newt的脚边睡着了，年轻的斯卡曼德正抚摸着龙的脖子。

他回到家时，想要先洗个澡，把自己弄乾净，然後喝杯茶放松一下，他在关於如何让发情的毒牙龙冷静下来有了新的发现。他关上公寓的门，把他的包扔在桌子上，然後脱掉了沾满血迹丶扣子脱落的衬衫，丢在沙发上面。

"不管如何，这是向你哥哥问好的方式吗?"

Newt瞬间僵住了，突然意识到这里并不是只有他一个人，他的眼睛望向沙发，看见他的哥哥正拿着他血淋淋的衬衫。

"梅林的胡子——他们让你在那儿都干了些什麽?"Theseus一边举起他的衬衫，仔细研究着上面的破损和污渍，一边询问着Newt在保护区的工作。然後他把衬衫放到了破旧的沙发後面。

"一只年轻的毒牙龙和另一只年长的发生了地盘纠纷。"——当他的兄长走到了他面前时，Newt不安地转过身去——"我进去让它们冷静下来。"他感觉到他哥哥的眼睛正盯着他看，肩膀不由自主地抬起。

Theseus伸出手，用手指沿着Newt胸口尚未愈合的伤口摸索着，在胸肌上隆起的组织下，他可以感觉到他弟弟因这几个月来的工作长出的肌肉。他的目光落在Newt胸骨上的疤痕，那是他在保留区工作不久後受到的烧伤留下的。他弟弟的上半身遍布各种伤疤和还在愈合的伤口，像是一种沉重的感觉在Theseus的胸口中生根。看着Newt曾经毫发无损的肌肤现在布满伤口和瘀青，让他产生一股奇怪的愤怒和占有欲。

Theseus垂下手，勉强露出一丝笑容，"你不是答应过我你会小心的吗?"

"龙可不是以性情温和闻名的，"Newt低声回答，盯着他那件被丢弃的衬衫。即使面前的是他的哥哥，年轻的斯卡曼德也忍不住觉得在他面前裸露着有些不自在——Theseus黏在他身上的目光让情况甚至更糟。

当Theseus碰触他的脸颊时，他退缩了。

"我必须要确保你的安全。"他拖着弟弟的下巴，拇指划过Newt的下唇。"你已经长大了，我不可能一直在你身边保护你。如果我走了，再也回不来了——"

"如果你走了?"Newt打断了他的话，抬起头，遇上他的目光，表情很混乱。"你为什麽要走?你要去哪里?"

Theseus脸上带着同情的微笑，把Newt的头发从脸上拨开，用手掌托着他的脸。他深吸了一口气，试图找到一个温和的方式来解释。他尽可能平静和安抚地说:"我要参加战争，Newt。"他看着Newt的表情变的既害怕又不确定，呼吸加快，眼神乱飘，在他的大脑里拼凑着听到的讯息，他开始摇头。

"不可以，"这是他说出来的第一个词，然後他又说了好几次"不"，更加用力地摇了摇头，眼眶变红了，"不，不，不，不，不，"他的声音颤抖着，眉毛皱起，泪水从眼中滑落，"你不能，你不能——"

"Newt，Newt，看着我。"Theseus命令道，试图把他弟弟的眼神拉回自己这里。"看着我， **看着我** 。"他捧着Newt的脸，强迫他的弟弟也看向他。"一切都会没事的， **你** 会没事的。"看见他的弟弟颤抖着，他露出安抚的微笑。

他把Newt拉到他身边，双臂紧紧抱住他，亲吻着Newt的头。他的弟弟把脸埋在他的外套里，双手紧握着布料，颤抖着。Theseus抚摸着Newt的背，目光仔细扫过他每一寸肌肤丶每一块雀斑丶每一个他和龙一起工作时留下的伤口，以及他早已习惯的气味。他意识到自从他上次见到Newt以来，他又长高了一些，即将突破188厘米——他在想Newt是否有一天会长的比他还要高，但他却发现自己从来都不希望这种事情发生。

Theseus将他向後拉，然後将嘴唇压上了Newt的唇，然後放开了一只手，一只手搂着他弟弟的背，另一只手抓住Newt的脸，将两个人的额头按在一起。

"让我拥有你吧，Newt。"他低声说着，看着Newt闭上眼睛，他的弟弟开始平静了下来，"今晚把你自己交给我。"

他看着Newt睁开双眸，不确定地盯着他的胸膛，Theseus能感觉的到自己的心正砰砰跳着，等待着答案。在一阵紧张的沉默之後，Newt看向他，点了点头以示同意。那一刻让Theseus感觉如释重负，这是他一直以来都希望的，却也从来没有预料到的。

"会痛吗?"Newt带着天真认真地问道，得到了他哥哥的一阵轻笑。

"当然不会。"他微笑着吻了吻Newt的额头。

他们分了开来，Theseus握住了Newt的手，向後退去，在又短又窄的客厅尽头，他知道那是一间卧室。他的弟弟还是像以前一样胆小，当他让Theseus带领他的时候，他的眼睛向下盯着木头地板。

卧室的门被推开时发出一阵吱吱嘎嘎的声响，这个房间不大，但很舒适，尽管Newt很不擅长整理。各种各样的书和衣服落在地板上，一本杂志和一本被打开的书散落在床上，一盏灯被打开，昏暗的光线照亮了整个房间。

Newt坐在床角，姿势很僵硬，他的双手交缠着，不知道该要做什麽。很明显，他的反应正如Theseus所预料的，他知道他的弟弟对於这种事情非常笨拙。Theseus坐到他的身边，把手放在Newt的大腿上，转过身来凝视着他的脸。

"听着，"他引起了Newt的注意，"如果任何一刻你感觉不舒服的话，就告诉我，好吗?"

Newt点点头，"好吧。"

一等他回答完，Theseus便捉住了Newt的脸，用比之前更大的力气吻了他。Newt的手抓住他的手腕，张开了嘴，允许了他哥哥的舌头进入，这让Theseus占尽了优势。Newt紧张了起来，Theseus的吻从他的嘴唇移到了下颚，然後是他的脖颈。对着敏感的肌肤的刺激让他的手臂激起了一片鸡皮疙瘩，一种奇异的酥麻感爬上他的脊椎。Theseus的手滑过Newt的双臂，然後将他向前推，自己在Newt的身上，而他的弟弟则躺在床垫上。

他从Newt的脖子一路追溯到他胸部的伤口，轻轻地吻着，右手的手指抚摸过Newt胸口的伤疤。他找到每一个疤痕丶每一个伤口，然後将嘴唇贴在它们之上。每当Newt颤抖丶发出一声小小的呻吟或是呜咽时，Theseus都会忍不住微笑。他抚摸到Newt腰带边缘的臀骨时，他的弟弟猛然一动。

"等等!"他的声音在房间里回响，让Theseus停了下来并抬起身体，他的脸上充满担心。

"怎麽了?你想要停下来吗?"Theseus无法掩饰自己内心的恐慌。

Newt摇摇头，眼睛盯着他哥哥仍放在他臀上的手。"不是，就...就是它痒痒的。"Newt平静地说，脸上红的像是要出血。

Theseus忍不住笑了起来，他的弟弟紧紧地抓住床单，显然他很紧张，不知道该如何解释他的反应。他把手沿着Newt的肚子一路摸到胸前，抓住了少年的嘴唇，每次亲吻的间隔都会发出几次笑声。

"你让我发疯，Newt。"他又吻了他一下，托着他的脸颊。"永远别让我停下来。"

他的动作变的更加肯定，往下先咬住了Newt的脖子，然後啃咬着他的锁骨和胸口。当他把舌头沿着他弟弟的肚子舔过时，他的双手同时把外套脱了下来，但在这之前他从口袋里掏出了一个小罐子。那件外套被他扔到了地上，紧接在後的是他的背心。把那些衣服丢到一旁之後，他把手放在Newt的头两旁，看着他的弟弟目光仍盯着他的胸口。Newt缓慢但坚定地举起双手，轻轻触摸着Theseus的胸膛，看着他的手指沿着裸露的皮肤划过。

Theseus微笑着把左手放在Newt的手上，把他哥哥的手掌平放在胸前。有那麽一会而，他们就这麽静静地待着，感受着彼此的心跳。Newt的心跳变快了，但当他的手掌贴在Theseus稳定的心跳节拍上，他的心跳就逐渐慢了下来。他的表情变得柔和，眼睛向上望去，这个晚上第一次带着心甘情愿的心情迎上Theseus的目光。他仰起头，将嘴唇贴在对方唇上，笨拙而粗略地试图模仿Theseus吻他时的情况。

Theseus咬了一下他的唇同时露出了一个窃笑，用左臂搂住了Newt的肩膀，右手一边向下移动时一边把他拉近，解开了Newt裤子上的扣子和腰带。一解开了裤子，他的手就滑到了裤底下，当他触碰到Newt的下身时，他的弟弟喘了一口气，力气尽失。Newt的阴茎被套弄了几下之後，他的呼吸加快了，他把前额贴在Theseus的颈下。Theseus舔了舔他的耳垂，让他的喉咙发出一阵低沉的呜咽。

"嘘，Newt，"Theseus在他耳边安抚着，"没关系的，"他又吻了吻Newt的头。"来吧，我们把这些都脱下来吧。"他把手拿开了，脸上带着令人放心的表情，他等待着Newt的允许，然後脱下了他弟弟的裤子和内裤。他顺着Newt的大腿滑下去，嘴唇触碰到了年轻人的大腿根部，并轻轻地舔咬着他的皮肤。

当Newt打算合上双腿时，Theseus用他结实的手臂压住他的大腿内侧，让他的双腿贴在床上，虽然他的皮肤已经变的通红无比。

一旦这些限制都被移除之後，Theseus坐起身，凝视着他花了这麽久的时间一直保护着的小弟弟，他等待这一刻等了那麽久。

Newt的身体是完美的。

尽管他身上有很多伤口和疤痕，他的肌肉轮廓分明的腿上布满雀斑，皮肤是近乎半透明的白皙，他还是很完美。

深色皮肤的男人让他的手指在Newt的腹部上舞动着，温柔地看着Newt用手捂住他的红脸，同时感受着他每一次的抽搐和颤抖。他向後一靠，拿起了他刚刚放在床上的罐子，打开了盖子，把左手的手指浸入了黏稠的液体中，右手放在Newt的臀部上。他俯下身子，手指绕着Newt的入口转了一圈，将液体涂抹在外面时，得到了他弟弟紧绷的吸气。他将Newt的龟头含入口中，听到Newt发出了一声惊呼。

"Theseus...你在干什麽..等..这样..感觉..."Theseus伸出一只手捂住Newt的嘴，打断了他的语无伦次。然後嘴唇继续往下滑，同时他食指的指尖滑入了Newt的直肠里。随着他的手指慢慢深入，Newt抓住了他的手腕，然後把他的手从他的嘴上拉开。"Theseus!"他快喘不过气了，"等..等等!"

Theseus一边抬起头，手指仍然牢牢地卡在那里，"会疼吗?"

Newt摇了摇头说"不"，双手紧握着Theseus的前臂，双眼紧闭，"很奇怪...这样感觉很奇怪。"

Theseus温柔地吻了吻他的唇，同时又将他的中指滑了进去，使得Newt在他身下一阵扭动。他的手指又更深地探入，Newt突然猛地一跳，对着他哥哥发出一声呻吟的大叫。

"你现在感觉怎麽样?"他再次把手指伸进去勾了勾，然後又得到了相同的反应。Newt双臂环抱着他哥哥的肩膀，在他体内的手指不断张开又合拢丶伸展时，喘息着呜咽。"你准备好了吗?"Newt紧紧抱住了他，朝他的肩膀点了点头。

他抽出了自己的手指，用一只手臂抱住Newt，另一只手则动手脱去自己的扣子和皮带，虽然用双手会更容易一些，但他不能让自己放开他那紧紧抓着他不肯放手的弟弟。他把自己的勃发从裤子中解放出来，靠着感觉对准了Newt湿滑的後穴。他找到之後，他更紧地抓住了Newt。"放松点，我的小弟弟，我保证不会伤害你的。"他将龟头按在Newt的後庭上，当他滑进了紧致的肉环时，他年轻的弟弟将呼吸压在了喉咙里。"没事的，Newt，"他一边低声安抚着说，一边将自己更往里面推。

Newt花了几分钟的时间才放松到足以让Theseus完全进入他的身体，完全进入之後，他的身体又花了快一分钟才放松下来。Theseus缓慢地前後滑动时，他把Newt的大腿靠在他身上，每次Newt都发出了轻微的声音。

他把Newt压在床上，Newt松开了紧紧抓住他肩膀的手，眼睛向下看着自己和他吞吐他哥哥的地方。Theseus可以看出他弟弟的脸上爬过一丝忧虑与恐惧，於是他用手抚摸着Newt的头发，让他的目光转回自己身上。

"我爱你。"他的表情温柔而令人安心。当Newt回给他一个微笑时，Theseus亲吻了他。他抓住Newt的大腿，将他的膝盖推向他的肩膀，让自己能够进入得更深。又过了几次的抽插之後，Newt想要再度捂住自己的脸。"把你的腿抬高一点，"Theseus说，语气也许比他想的更有权威一些。不论如何，他得到了他想要的结果:Newt把他的手从完全通红的脸上移开，笨拙地放到了膝盖後面，然後把它们向後拉向了自己的胸部。

当Newt完全投入了他的怀抱，并且他成为了唯一一个能够看到他惹人怜爱的兄弟如此毫无防备的状态的人，Theseus开始失去了他的沉着与温柔。他轻柔的动作开始变得更快也更加用力，但Newt什麽也没有说，只是放声地哭喊着，偶尔试图要喊出Theseus的名字。Newt的身体紧贴着他的身体，一举一动都在邀请着他，Theseus发现自己忍不住一边喊着Newt的名字一边赞叹着他弟弟感觉起来有多棒。

已经顾不得他弟弟的感受了，他抓住了Newt的脚踝，将他的膝盖推到了耳朵旁边，用力地撞击着他，使得Newt的喊声回荡在房间的墙壁之间。Theseus猛烈地冲撞着，当他看见Newt张着嘴哭喊着，眼泪沿着太阳穴流下时，他觉得自己体内的热度更加上升了。Theseus的嘴唇紧贴着Newt的脖子，吸吮着他的皮肤，弄出了一个瘀青——标志着他是他的。他在他的下巴又留下了另一个印记，他松开了抓住Newt脚踝的手，往下滑抓住了他弟弟的阴茎，然後节奏性地套弄着它。

Newt的哭声变成了响亮的呻吟。

"Th—Theseus!不...不要!"

Theseus笑了笑，不再吸吮他的脖颈，而是把注意力放在Newt的脸上——他那红润的脸颊，他的额头皱起，不确定自己究竟是感到痛苦还是快乐。"感觉好吗，Newt?"他问道，看到Newt点了头，他的笑容更深了。"睁开眼睛，看着我。"他知道他的要求有些过份，但他不在乎Newt是否服从他。他的弟弟慢慢地把眼睛张开，以满足他的要求。Theseus的手开始更快速地套弄着Newt的勃发，以配合他自己的速度，确保Newt能像他那样保持眼神交流。

他看着Newt的表情开始变化，他的呼吸凝结在喉咙里，嘴巴张开着。他又套弄了几次，让Newt哭了出来，将他的精液喷撒在自己的肚子上和他哥哥的手上。看见他的弟弟沉浸在完全的快感之中，Theseus没办法忍住了，他猛地顶了他一下，他在Newt的体内冲撞了不到一分钟之後，就呻吟地喊着Newt的名字然後灌满了他，将精液全都射进了他的体内。

他们躺在床上时，Newt的双腿倒了下来，Theseus把头靠在Newt的胸口上，两人躺在那儿喘着气，浑身是汗水和性爱的味道。过了几分钟才终於平静下来，Theseus把他已经疲软的阴茎从Newt的後穴里退了出来，一些精液也流淌了出来。他俯下身，吻了吻弟弟的嘴唇，然後把他们的额头紧紧地靠在一起。

"我真的很爱你，Newt。你是我的一切——永远都是。"他又吻了他一下。

然而，Newt什麽也没说。

Newt迷失在自己的思绪中，他的目光没有集中在他哥哥的胸膛上。看到他如此茫然，一股沉重的负担扎根在Theseus的心里，他的心撞击着他的肋骨。每一种不好的想法都在他的脑海里闪过，他知道他无法掩饰他脸上的恐惧与担忧。他做得太过分了，Newt的沉默只是证明了这一点。他开始摇头。

"Newt...对不起。我—"

"如果你回不来该怎麽办?"

这个问题让Theseus措手不及，在他试图揣测Newt的想法并组织出道歉的话语时，他的脑子试图把刚刚被问到的问题拼凑起来，他试图要回答，但结果却是说了:"什麽?"

Newt的眼睛向上看向他的，"如果你走了，你要怎麽保护我?"他平静地问道，认真地皱着眉头。

Theseus叹了口气，垂下了肩膀。"你比你自己想像的要坚强的多了。"他对着Newt不确定的脸温柔地笑了笑。"你说Albus Dumbledore跟你的哥哥是骗子吗?"Newt安静地陷入沉思中，让Theseus忍不住笑了出来。他抓住Newt的脸颊，"Newton Artemis Fido Scamander，只有17岁，你是我这辈子有幸认识过最坚强正直的人之一。"当他的弟弟试图要吸收他的话时，眼睛似乎在发着光，尽管他的自我怀疑仍然很明显。

"可是，我永远没办法像你那麽坚强。"少年喃喃说着。

"给点时间，"Newt的目光看向一边，Theseus咯咯地笑了起来，"你一定能达成你的目标的。"

Theseus停顿了一下，然後Newt绷紧了身体。"你也会成为它们的一份子吗?"

(注:Theseus上一句说的是"星星对你来说不过是触手可及(The stars are only a reach for you.)这句在英文里的衍伸义是指梦想终能达成，但Newt的问题里有另一个意思，人逝去後会变成星星的一部份。)

这个问题使得Theseus的眼睛发烫，他眨着眼睛试图想要把那股感觉甩掉，他点头想要回答"永远会。"的时候，他的声音嘶哑了，被情绪占据了他的身体，他用双臂环住Newt，紧紧地抱着他，这个拥抱让他感觉他的弟弟回到了他的身边。

在接下来的几分钟里，他们就这样安静地拥抱在一起——默默地理解彼此并接受。过了一下子之後，他们分了开来并清理乾净，Theseus告诉了Newt魔法部正在找能够和乌克兰铁肚皮一起工作的巫师，如果他年轻的弟弟感兴趣的话，他愿意去替他说些好话。

他们都不知道，参加第一次世界大战会使得他们的关系朝向不同的方向发展。在Theseus受到赞扬并且被视为战争英雄之後，他很快地就成为了一名傲罗，地位晋升地很快。他的晋升也让他开始疏离他的弟弟——年长的斯卡曼德担心他们的关系会被人们发现，於是很快地他离开了Newt，尽管他从来没有告诉Newt原因。

虽然Newt後来也加入了魔法部，但他把时间和精力都放在和Theseus相反的领域上，最後他成为了一名魔法动物学家，在欧洲各地旅行，发掘并拯救各式各样的生物和野兽。这样的旅行也让他得以逃离这个关系，甚至连Newt也逐渐明白了，在别人的眼中，他们的关系并不正常。尽管Newt非常想和他的哥哥保持亲密的关系，但他知道这会对Theseus的生涯和目标造成损害。他接受了这样的现实，为了让他哥哥得到想要的生活，他们必须放弃他们之间的关系。

然而，每隔一段时间，Theseus就会出现在他面前，然後他们会在一起度过一个充满激情的夜晚，那些事情在太阳升起到山顶前从未被他们提起过。甚至当Theseus与Newt的童年好友Leta Lestrange订婚时，只要一有机会，两兄弟就会陷入一阵肌肤丶汗水与高热的纠缠中。这是一个谁也不能知晓的秘密，一个伤害了他们两人的秘密，尽管他们谁也不愿意承认。

但这样的关系是他们自己决定的。

这是一个黑暗的秘密，它会以拒绝接受时间的考验而告终。

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 喜欢留下kudo!  
> 然後记得回lofter点爱心蓝手。能留下评论我会很感激。  
> 感谢看到这里的你。

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话记得去给原文按爱心(kudo)，也感谢在我这留下爱心。  
> 如果能回lofter那按爱心蓝手评论就更感谢了。  
> 您的任何回应都是我最大的鼓励<3


End file.
